Dancing
by RaceTheWind10
Summary: Calleigh/Natalia CSI Miami. WARNINGS: Femslash. PLOT: None. This was my first attempt at fanfic ever, and as such as no redeeming qualities. Natalia is restless, will a night at the club put her at ease or be the start of something much more?


**Title: Dancing**

**Pairing: Natalia / Calleigh CSI: Miami**

**Rating: NC 17 (Nope, no redeeming plot whatsoever, and very not work safe)**

**Spoilers: Tiny mention of season 4 in general**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Some guy named Jerry does, and he has no sense of fun**

**Warning: This story has NO redeeming qualities. None. Zero. Zilch. Nada. It's smut, pure and simple. Just a first time story I couldn't get out of my head.**

**A/N: This was my first attempt at fanfiction...period. Sort of a sad commentary about my mental state I'm sure. **

* * *

Natalia Boa Vista was restless. This was not necessarily a negative state. She felt no unease, just a rare, nerve tingling energy – like having one too many espresso shots – and though her hands didn't shake the way they would have from too much coffee, the brunette was unable to stifle her body's urge to _move. _

The work week was over, she was current in all her paper work, no major cases were pending and Natalia was standing in the living room of her house, alone, with nothing to do. Normally, the warm, bright tones of her modern living space soothed the brunette, especially after the charged, determined atmosphere of the lab. Not so this evening.

Not that she minded most of the time. Natalia thrived on challenge, and nothing satisfied her more than helping bring criminals to justice. Perhaps that was part of the reason for her energized state. The team had just put away a repeat rapist and murderer before he could take another victim, and it felt good to know that he was gone for life. The DNA expert was working more in the field now, and with passing of the "mole" scandal she was increasingly being accepted by her colleagues and made to feel like part of the team.

_Especially by Calleigh. _

As always, thoughts of the slim blonde ballistics expert brought a small, unbidden smile to Natalia's face. Even after Natalia's position as the federal mole had been revealed, Detective Calleigh Duquesne had treated her with respect, never doubting her work as a CSI, and not letting Natalia's position become personal.

_Which is somewhat unfortunate_, the brunette mused with dry humor before shaking her head at the direction of her thoughts. _Don't go there Nat. She's a colleague, a friend and nothing more. That way lies nothing but trouble._

Deciding that standing in her living room staring at the sparkling marble fireplace was a waste of time, Natalia headed the bedroom, stripping off her dark slacks and the white blouse she had worn to the lab that day and heading straight to the shower. Starting the water and stepping into the warm spray, she closed her eyes and tried to relax. Normally, the cascade of gentle heat was enough to wash away whatever had set her on edge; be it the worst days at the lab, or like now, just too much energy. Tonight however, it had the opposite affect. And just as her body refused to quiet, so her mind joined in the betrayal by returning to thoughts of a certain southern detective.

_Dynamite in a small package, _was an apt description of her petite co-worker and Natalia's mind happily settled on what was rapidly becoming its favorite subject, despite the brunette's best attempts otherwise.

The DNA tech had respected the southern woman probably from the moment they met. Her poise, determination, strength and keen sense of justice were qualities that Natalia admired. The Detective's calm and effortless mantling of responsibility throughout the lab was something Boa Vista aspired to. Nothing seemed to ruffle the blonde CSI.

_And God, but I'd like to see her ruffled_. Leaning against the Spanish tile, Natalia groaned and mentally slapped herself. She had long ago admitted to herself that she felt an attraction to the other woman, but also knew how ridiculous such an attraction was. Even if one could be so narrow as to pin labels like "straight" "gay" or "bi" on feelings – and it was fairly obvious Calleigh was attracted to men - Duquesne was her supervisor and co – worker: dangerous territory no matter how you looked at it.

That didn't stop Natalia from feeling a tiny thrill of pleasure anytime she was around the southern Detective though. And just as she admired Calleigh's abilities and professionalism as a CSI, well...a person would have to be dead not to appreciate her figure.

_Oh god, those curves, and those eyes_. Natalia at least felt somewhat better knowing she wasn't the only one at the lab that could easily be snared by the effortless charm that the blonde radiated. Not to mention that mega watt smile that was so rare, but the more precious for it. Calleigh had thanked Natalia for her work on a case once, and the blonde's face had lit up with _that _smile; Natalia had promptly gone weak in the knees.

_Oh for Christ's sake Boa Vista, get a grip!_

And with a last mental shake, Natalia grabbed the loofah, washed her skin and hair and quickly stepped out to towel off.

Unfortunately, the shower hadn't helped. She was still going stir crazy and that meant there was only one option - it was time to go out.

* * *

An hour later, hair gently curled and dressed in a simple black sheath that flowed above her knees with matching strappy sandals, the brunette grabbed her car keys and slim purse and headed out.

The club was just starting to pick up when Natalia arrived. Never going to be found on the list of _the clubs _in Miami, this place was nevertheless packed every night it was open. Why? The drinks were fantastic, the bartenders were hot, the music was always loud on the dance floor but bearable near the bar and the numerous lounges, and the clientele was very specific.

This was an all women bar. Not specifically a lesbian bar, though it was a place where tolerance and acceptance were absolutely mandatory. Rather it was a bar for all kinds of women – gay, straight and bi, married, single, looking or not – to get away, to mingle, to drink and to dance in a safe environment. Any offer was acceptable, but no meant no; no matter who was asking. Lil, the owner, was a gorgeous hunk of sassy, rowdy southern blonde and there were only two things she didn't stand for in her domain – harassment, and men.

As long as you played by her rules, it was all good. As for style? It tended to be the younger, professional crowd, but Natalia had seen everything from suits to leather. Dress code was lenient, but ladies liked to show off, for themselves if not for anyone else. It was the perfect place for the brunette to burn off some of the electricity that was currently tingling up and down her spine.

This club was a safe place for the CSI. A place she had discovered through friends after she had finally escaped the abuse Nick had dealt her. It had started as a refuge; a place to recover her sense of self. Now it was a place she came to unwind, to re-energize, and yes, even to connect: the darkness and the energy giving her permission to revel in the sheer joy of being with other women, of soft curves and gentle hands, whiskey flavored kisses, and sweet perfume.

Smiling at Chaz and Mary Anne, the door ladies, Nat received a familiar wink and a slow appreciative look. "Lookin good Nat, you have a good night ya' hear?"

"Thanks babe, I plan on it," Natalia said with a smile, and with that plunged herself willingly into the darkness and the noise and the ebb and flow of lust and joy and hunger that washed through the club. Immediately her heart rate increased, adrenaline spiking as the energy of hundreds of revelers danced over her skin. The bass thrummed through her already sensitive body, her heart pulsing in time to the beat as she breathed in the hot, charged air.

Unerringly, Natalia headed toward the bar, exchanging smiles and greetings with familiar faces and past dancing partners. Only dancing though. She might dance and flirt and share a gentle kisses between friends and potential suitors, but she couldn't help compare the women she met to someone she already knew…and they were inevitably found lacking.

The one woman Natalia truly wanted to see would not be found here, but she didn't let that temper her energy.

Feeling extra daring, Nat ordered a shot of rum straight off, and was rewarded as the warm, sweet liquid burned a path down her throat and lit a slow fire in her belly. Taking a moment to savor the warmth, she turned; rich, chocolate colored eyes taking in the packed dance floor and the crowded bar.

_Perfect_. She needed to loose herself tonight.

Before she could decide whether or not to order another drink, Lil placed a double shot right in front of her. Confused, the brunette looked up at the bartender, only to see the woman's dark eyes twinkling with mirth as she pointed down the bar with her chin.

_Well that didn't take long_, Natalia thought, a little bit of self preening making her cheeks heat slightly. Turning to scan the press of women at the bar to see who her benefactor might be, the CSI's gaze was drawn up short by a sight out of her fantasies. The last person she expected to see here tonight was in fact, sitting four seats down at the bar, a drink in her hand and a seductive smirk on her full lips.

Dressed in a dark suit jacket, open to reveal a white collared shirt that was unbuttoned _far _lower than it had been at work today, was none other than Detective Calleigh Duquesne. Her long hair was unbound, a golden fall around her shoulders, and even in the low light, Natalia could see the sparkle in her eyes.

Calleigh raised her glass in salute and Natalia remembered to breathe again. _Jesus Nat, get yourself under control, she's not hitting on you, she's just buying you a drink, probably just a thank you for working on that God awful case._

Still it was a surprise to see Calleigh in this place and it left the brunette distinctly unsettled. Now needing to steady her nerves, Natalia shot the second rum. It went down smoother, but hit harder, and she could feel the slow fire start to work its way through her blood.

_God I'm going to need to dance_.

Looking back over her shoulder, she could no longer see her blonde colleague, and leaving her purse with Lil behind the bar, Natalia made her way into the writhing sea of bodies on the dance floor; intent on loosing herself in the tidal wave of music and desire while trying to ignore the intense disappointment that gripped her at Calleigh's disappearance.

Edging her way between gyrating dancers, it didn't take long before Natalia found herself floating. The heat, the music and the energy that washed through the press of bodies combined with the rum to leave her pleasantly adrift and she reveled in it, her mind shutting down and finally letting go of the week, the case, even Calleigh's unexpected appearance at the bar.

Suddenly there was a presence directly behind her. Soft curves brushed against her heated skin. Delicate hands came to rest gently on her hips, the touch feather light, but somehow familiar. Not alarmed, Natalia simply kept moving, enjoying the heat of the stranger's touch and the whisper of hands on her body through the silk of her dress.

Bringing her hand up, Natalia stroked her dance partners' fingers, softly encouraging them. Her mystery woman had apparently been waiting for permission. Between one beat of the music and the next, a slender body pressed against Natalia, moving with her as she swayed. The hands that had rested on her hips now moved down to brush the line of her hem, gently teasing the bronzed skin beneath.

The beat of the music changed, became pulsing and slower. Natalia's partner used the cradle of her body to slow their rhythm, her hands slowly moving inward to ghost across Natalia's inner thighs.

The woman was shorter than Natalia, though not by much. Reaching back, Nat slid her hands along the toned, cotton clad thighs pressed against hers. The heat radiating from the stranger was enveloping the taller woman, diffusing through Natalia's body, leaving a delicious languor in its wake. Natalia tightened her hold on the other woman, needing a physical anchor as she felt a slow tide of arousal begin to build low in her belly.

The stranger's hands now left her thighs and slowly - much too slowly for Natalia - moved up her body. They brushed her hips before gently moving to caress her belly. Gently, surely, the stranger tightened her hold until Natalia was caught, arrested in slender arms and fused to a petite body. Delicate, elegant fingers splayed across her abdomen, caressing her through the material of her dress. The sensation drove the breath from the CSI. Gasping, Natalia's eyes fell closed and she dropped her head to her partner's shoulder as the wave of arousal broke through her. She ached, deeply and intensely, and each pulse of her heart and the music was echoed in the building pressure between her legs.

The woman behind her kept her left hand on Natalia's belly, holding her tight, while the other one teased upward, skirting her rib cage. One thumb brushed the soft, ripe swell of Natalia's breast and her nipples hardened, straining in response. Natalia knew her reaction was visible through the thin material of her dress and didn't care. The stranger chuckled low and hoarse in her ear.

"So beautiful."

The words, just barely audible over the music, were gentle, even adoring. Just before Natalia's brain could question the sense of familiarity she felt at the voice however, the hand that rested under her breast moved up to cup her. The thumb brushed her taught nipple, sliding the silk of her dress back and forth across the aching peak.

The sensation tore a moan from her throat, and Natalia was dimly aware of an answering slickness between her legs.

Still teasing her breast, the stranger brought her other hand up to mirror her actions. The CSI arched into the gentle, almost teasing touch, craving more. She was burning. Lust was a wildfire that literally stole her breath and left her gasping. Her fingers dug into her partner's thighs and she felt the other woman's pelvis press more firmly into her backside.

She became aware of a moist tongue tracing the bared contours of her shoulder and licking the hammering pulse point at her throat. The sensation created lightening in her blood: electricity sizzling along her nerve endings, priming her body. Wanton and needy as hell, Natalia let her head tip back further, exposing the long, bronzed line of her throat. She was rewarded when the stranger began kissing her way down her jaw and cupped her breasts more firmly.

A tiny part of the CSI's brain that wasn't willing giving itself over to the stranger's effortless seduction of her body, nagged that this had gone far enough, but most of Natalia was beyond caring. Her earlier restlessness, the alcohol and seeing Calleigh had created a need that somehow went beyond mere physical hunger.

_Calleigh_.

The image of the petite blonde at the bar flashed behind her closed eyes, and just like that, the spell was broken. No matter how good it felt, loosing herself in a stranger's arms wasn't enough for Natalia. Yes it would be enjoyable, but not fulfilling, and she owed the woman behind her better than to lead her on.

As if answering her thoughts, the song changed and became fast and hard again. Natalia sighed, and battling a fog of lust, she gently took hold of her partner's hands and straightened, intending to extricate herself politely.

Just as she was about to turn, the hands holding her tightened again, stopping her. Surprised, Natalia stilled as the other woman pressed the length of her body against her back. The hold wasn't aggressive - indeed, Nat could have stepped away easily - but her mind was still deliciously compromised and she hesitated. In that moment of indecision, she felt lips near her ear, and the stranger spoke.

"It doesn't have to end Natalia, not unless you want it to."

A hard, sharp spike of adrenaline charged through the DNA tech and she spun, coming face to face with her dance partner. Fear warred with still lingering arousal, making her heart race like a caged thing and her body tremble.

Calleigh stood before her, her suit jacket gone to reveal the white shirt and incredibly snug dark slacks. Unable to stop herself, Natalia drank in the sight of the other woman, the edge of a lacy white bra peeking out from the shirt making her breath hitch. The taller woman was frozen, torn between desire for her co-worker and friend, and fear of, _What Nat? Wwhat are you really afraid of? Rejection? She's here isn't she?_

Her turmoil must have been clear on her face, because the blonde stepped forward so their bodies were separated by barely a breath. Natalia watched in slow motion as the smaller woman reached up with a delicate hand and cupped her cheek, using her thumb to caress parted lips.

At the Detective's touch, all rational thought fled. Natalia leaned into the caress, reveling in the feel. Of its own volition, her tongue snaked out and laved the pad of Calleigh's thumb. She felt, more than heard the other woman gasp, and watched as jade eyes grew dark. The blonde's expression was hooded and glittering in the uncertain club light. A delicate pink tongue darted out and moistened full lips, and the sight broke something in Natalia.

For the first time since the "stranger" had touched her, Natalia took the lead. She stepped forward, closing the last breath of distance between the two women and wrapped her arm around the smaller blonde, drawing her tight against her own, overheated body. Soft, yielding curves pressed against each other, and Natalia's senses were overwhelmed. Her heart soared at the sheer rightness of having Calleigh in her arms.

The music, the dancers, everything else in her environment faded away as Natalia gave herself over to a long held and deeply buried fantasy. Bringing her other hand up, she stroked the back of Calleigh's neck and gently buried her fingers in the silken fall of gold hair.

Leaning close, she whispered hoarsely, "I don't want it to stop," and touched her lips to Calleigh's. The kiss was soft, gentle almost chaste even, but the effect it had on the taller CSI was anything but. Her blood seared and her senses reeled. The ache in her belly returned full force and built to a painful intensity.

Calleigh moaned softly, deep in her throat and wrapped her own hands around Natalia's back, clinging to bare skin and pressing them tighter. It was their undoing. The kiss went from gentle to ravenous in a heartbeat. Tongues caressed and dueled as Nat used her other arm in the small of Calleigh's back to hold the other woman tight, even as she slipped her thigh between the smaller woman's legs. Calleigh moaned into Natalia's mouth, and the taller woman gloried in the taste, smiling against full, coral lips as she felt Calleigh's hip rock against her thigh.

Just when Natalia felt the confines of clothing becoming unbearable, a drunken dancer stumbled, knocking into Natalia and shattering the bubble created by shared lust. Keeping her hold on the smaller woman, Nat shielded Calleigh from the melee that quickly formed behind them as the dancer's friends, (rather inebriated themselves) tried to help her up – unsuccessfully. By mutual accord the two women moved from the dance floor, only stopping when they had reached the (relatively) quiet area filled with tables.

Calleigh had moved away from Natalia to wind through the press of people, and the taller woman suddenly felt cold, almost bereft, without the blonde against her. Natalia's body still ached, but as Calleigh stopped and turned to her, she felt the tendrils of uncertainty creep though her again. Natalia wanted the other woman - she had acknowledged that long ago - but tonight, actually feeling Calleigh in her arms, tasting her lips and hearing her sigh with need, had forced the brunette to admit to herself a long denied truth: she wanted Calleigh Duquesne for much, much more than just one night. It was this sudden knowledge that now caused her to hesitate.

Swallowing the hot shards of need that chocked her throat, Natalia opened her mouth – to say what, she had no idea – but she had to explain, to offer Calleigh a way out, and maybe protect her suddenly fragile heart. Before she could speak however, the southerner stepped into her space, so close that Nat could feel the heat of her body, though they did not touch. Catching the taller woman's chin in a tender grip, Calleigh held Natalia's gaze before saying simply, "Trust me."

It wasn't a question. Natalia looked into Calleigh's eyes, felt her soul falling, and dared to believe that Calleigh would catch it.

_I have to, because I can't turn back now. _And with Natalia's nod, the two CSI's gathered their things and moved back out into the night.

* * *

The ride was surreal for Natalia. Calleigh drove. Neither spoke, but the silence wasn't strained. It was charged though. Like the eye of a storm, the slight dark space of the car was thick with muted anticipation. After a few minutes, Calleigh reached out her hand and laced her fingers in Natalia's, using her thumb to stoke the satin skin of the taller woman's hand. The fires of need had been banked, but hardly doused, and Natalia found herself unable to concentrate on anything but the warmth and strength of Calleigh's hand in hers.

The brunette was only dimly aware of pulling up to a small, elegant Spanish style condo complex. Once in the door, Calleigh turned on the lights. Dimmed and recessed, they bathed the simple, elegant space in warm tones. Gently drawing Natalia into the kitchen, Calleigh poured two glasses of red wine from one of several bottles tucked into an oak rack on the counter. Taking a sip, Natalia studied the other woman, and received a gentle, sensual smile in return. Here, in her space, Calleigh had effortlessly taken control of the pace again. Feeling the wine caress its way down her throat, Natalia could only watch the other woman as she set her glass down and gently moved closer.

Tenderly stroking a bronze cheek, Calleigh brushed her lips across Natalia's. Unable to resist, Nat ran her tongue across the blonde's lips, tasting the sweetness of the wine and a flavor that was all Calleigh.

"Wait here," was all Calleigh said. The southern drawl was gentle, but the pure liquid heat in her eyes was enough to make Natalia tremble.

Calleigh moved off in the direction of what must have been the bedroom, and Nat found herself once again adrift. Sipping the wine, she was just beginning to question herself and the situation, when she heard her name called, low and soft, from the doorway.

Seeing Calleigh hold out her hand, Natalia went to her, searching luminous green eyes for some kind of assurance. She needn't have worried. Calleigh smiled; a gentle, beautiful smile that made Natalia's heart ache, and reached up to cup her face in both hands. In heels, Calleigh was nearly eye to eye with Natalia, and she stepped close to lend her height impact.

Voice barely above a whisper, the blonde woman's words were nonetheless branded onto Natalia's mind.

"Natalia, don't think for a moment this is casual, that I would ever be cruel to you. I know your past – I know about Nick. I won't ever hurt you, if you want me to stop, I will."

Tears stung the backs of Natalia's eyes and she trembled under Calleigh's touch, her heart swelling, nearly busting with emotion. This was so much more than simple lust, this was everything she wanted being offered to her right now. The only question was…

_Am I brave enough to take it?_

"Are you sure Calleigh?" her own voice was a whisper, hoarse with need.

The blonde stroked her thumbs over Natalia's mouth and answered, "I'm sure."

And with that, the last of Natalia's hesitation was swept away in a tidal wave of want. What happened next wasn't so much a kiss as two starved souls wrapping around each other. Natalia felt herself fall willingly, headlong into Calleigh's embrace, felt slender arms hold her tight even as she was led further into the condo.

As they crossed the threshold, the two pulled apart, gasping for breath. Natalia was peripherally aware of a large bed with a cream cover and deep burgundy sheets. Candlelight flickered and danced here and there around the room, making her already bronzed skin glow and turning Calleigh's hair to molten gold.

Maintaining the lead, Calleigh moved behind Natalia, tracing feather light touches along her collarbone, her shoulder blades, and down the curve of her spine that were followed by her lips. Slowly, she undid the tie holding the black silk dress together and let it slide away down Natalia's body. Like a phantom kiss, the fabric teased oversensitive skin. Stepping out of the dress and her sandals, Natalia stood, clothed only in candlelight, before Calleigh. Shining green eyes roved over her body with the weight of a physical caress, and where the blonde's gaze traveled, goose bumps rose.

Reaching for the smaller woman with the intention of undressing her, Natalia's hand was stayed as Calleigh claimed it, raising the wrist to her mouth and gently sucking on the thundering pulse point.

Tracing her way up the skin of Natalia's arm, across her shoulder and finally to her lips, Calleigh murmured, "Sshh, let me do this, Natalia, let me love you. You aren't the only one that's wanted this for a long time. Let me have this, please?"

Completely undone by the tender plea, Natalia could only nod, but was unwilling to completely surrender just yet. Reaching out to stroke Calleigh's cheek, Natalia gave voice to her need, "But, Calleigh please, I want to do this." And just like that, the dynamic changed. The brunette's heart soared as Calleigh gave herself over to her touch. Now it was Natalia's turn. Slipping the dark jacket off and tossing it away, she slowly worked the buttons of Calleigh's shirt loose, pausing to gently kiss what the clothing revealed. She swirled her tongue in Calleigh's navel and was rewarded with a gasp, as she smoothly undid her belt and slid the shirt away.

The black slacks were next, and Natalia took her time, caressing peaches and cream skin as the dark fabric gave way, reveling in the tremors running through Calleigh's body and the increase in her breathing.

Using Natalia's shoulders for balance, Cal stepped out of her shoes and pants. As the darker woman stood, Calleigh unclasped her bra and moved her hands away, letting Natalia pull it off. Hands trembling, Natalia finally slid away the final barrier between them. Running her hands up golden skin, she wrapped Calleigh in her arms, and both women moaned at the feel of heated flesh and soft curves finally melding without restriction. The sensation overloaded whatever spell had kept things slow and gentle between them.

Mouths sought and found each other in open, hot, wet kisses. Hands were everywhere, caressing, exploring, memorizing. The two of them fell toward the bed, Calleigh steering their plunge so she somehow ended up on top, straddling Natalia. Pulling back, she gazed at the women beneath her. Taking control of Natalia's hands, Calleigh gently pinned them above the taller woman's head, leaving her open and vulnerable. Natalia took the dive right along with her lover, reveling in the feeling of such tender restraint and offering her total surrender. She was rewarded when Calleigh bent down, her hair whispering across Natalia's chest as she took a hard, aching nipple into the hot, moist cavern of her mouth.

A moan was torn from the captive woman's throat as the tip was laved by Calleigh's tongue, before she moved her head to repeat the process. The sensation went straight south, adding to the pulsing, wet heat between her legs, and Natalia could only plead softly as Calleigh let go her hands and slid down the heated curves of her body.

Using her weight, Calleigh pinned Natalia's hips to the bed, gently stroking her inner thighs to spread her lover's legs and settle between them. Deliberately teasing her, the blonde avoided the source of her need; instead painting tender, open mouth kisses across the gentle swell of Natalia's breasts, down her rib cage and across her belly.

Natalia's whole existence narrowed to Calleigh's touch as the smaller woman licked and nipped then cooled heated skin with her breath. She teased across Natalia's hips and just when the brunette thought the teasing might be at an end, the blonde shifted away, instead nipping at the silken skin of Natalia's inner thighs.

Nearly crying out in frustration, Natalia felt Calleigh chuckle against her skin. Any thought was taken away however with a delicate brush of Calleigh's fingers where she most wanted them. For a moment that was all, and then without warning, Natalia felt Calleigh's tongue on her, parting her, and then the blonde took the captive woman into her mouth and sucking gently.

Stars danced behind Natalia's eyes and she cried out, hands clenching the sheets as she tried to stop from being swept away. Relentless now, Calleigh had other ideas. Kissing her way up Natalia's body, her hand took the place of her moth and she stroked and circled, bathing her fingers in heat and wetness before entering Natalia with excruciating slowness.

Mirroring the actions of her hand with her tongue in Natalia's mouth, Calleigh thrust slowly into the her. Teasing and testing, she quickly learned what made the taller woman cry out and writhe beneath her.

Letting loose with a debilitating kiss, Calleigh straddled Natalia's straining thigh and rocked against it, easing some of her own need. Matching the rhythm of her lover's thrusts, Calleigh plunged into Natalia, using her thumb to begin light, teasing strokes of her swollen flesh.

Reaching up, Natalia clung to Calleigh. She was distantly aware that she should reciprocate, but she was powerless under the onslaught of sensation. Natalia thrashed under Calleigh's relentless touch, lost in a storm of sensation, she was helpless against the rising tide of her climax. Sensing this, Calleigh sought to drive her over the edge, letting her fingers curl inside the brunette. Natalia's breathing became erratic, and as Calleigh sucked a nipple into her mouth she could feel her lover's inner muscles quiver. A few more strokes and the bonds tying Natalia to earth snapped, leaving her flying. Her body clenched and a cry was torn from her throat as she dove off the cliff, trusting in Calleigh to catch her.

Flexing her hand, Calleigh gently drew out the last of Natalia's tremors, slowly withdrawing from her and sliding up her body to hold the spent woman tenderly. Beneath her breast, Natalia's heart still hammered, and Calleigh kissed softly along the line of the other woman's jaw, bringing her lover slowly back to herself. Spent, weak and vulnerable, Natalia clung to Calleigh like a lifeline, her breathing still ragged.

"God," she whispered hoarsely. "Calleigh…"

She trailed off, unable to continue. Her heart was too full.

"Shh," Calleigh whispered, stroking damp strands of caramel hair from Natalia's forehead, and kissing it. "You're amazing."

Her breathing evening out, Natalia began to trace the contours of Calleigh's spine with her fingertips, exploring the textures and hollows of her lover's back. Her touch ghosted over firm muscle and the sharp planes of Calleigh's shoulder blades before tangling in the silken fall of her hair. Still collecting herself, Natalia followed the path of the blonde's ribs with her fingertips and was rewarded with an increase in the other woman's heartbeat. She could feel it, beating against her own breast and it filled her with another kind of need – the need to see Calleigh Duquesne stretched out, breathless and begging beneath her.

Raising Calleigh's face to her own, Natalia captured her lips, tasting herself on them, and hummed in pleasure.

"Natalia…" Calleigh started, and was silenced by a hard kiss.

"Calleigh? Shut up." It was part growl, part grin, and all promise. With another scorching kiss, Natalia rolled them until Calleigh was under her.

Unlike Calleigh's earlier teasing, Natalia was not gentle. She wanted to touch and taste every inch of Calleigh's creamy skin, and set out to do just that. Working her way along Calleigh's rib cage, Natalia nipped at the rip swell of Cal's breast and cupped the other in her hand, teasing the already hard nipple.

Threading her thigh between Calleigh's legs, Natalia could feel the slick evidence of just how ready the smaller woman was. When firm muscle came in contact with hot, swollen flesh, Calleigh arched off the bed, her body desperately seeking succor. Torn between the pleasant tortures of Natalia's hands, mouth and thigh Calleigh reached out for the taller woman, only to be punished when Natalia took her tongue away from a peaked nipple and shook her head with an evil grin.

At the blonde's frustrated growl, Natalia just smiled wickedly and turned to take a delicate, curled finger into her mouth. Sucking gently on the tip, Nat watched Calleigh's eyes grow dark and glaze over. Moving over, the brunette made sure to press her thigh against Calleigh's heat before treating her other hand the same way.

Satisfied that the blonde was lost in a sensual haze of her making, Natalia worked back down Calleigh's body. Using her mouth to moisten and explore the swell of her breasts, the hollows of her rib cage, and the soft plane of her belly, Natalia moved lower.

Her hand stroked Calleigh's leg, up her calf, along the taught line of her thigh to finally tease her lover's legs farther apart as she lay between them. Watching Calleigh's expression dissolve with need, Natalia didn't hesitate. The blonde's flesh was swollen and glistening, wet with unsatisfied want, and her breathing was already ragged.

Wrapping one arm around the smaller woman's hips, Natalia let her tongue explore Calleigh's opening even as she slowly teased her fingers inside her, beginning to move immediately. She was forced to tighten her hold as the Detective arched her back, crying out as she came off the bed. Not willing to let the smaller woman rest, Natalia increased her tempo and took Calleigh into her mouth, sucking gentle and torturing the blonde with her tongue. .

The smaller woman bucked beneath her, her movements becoming erratic. One final twist of her hand and Calleigh moaned brokenly. Natalia felt her inner muscles close, hot and hard around her fingers, and the brunette gently continued her movements, letting Calleigh ride out the storm.

When the Detective woman had finally quieted, Natalia gently kissed still trembling thighs, and slowly withdrew. Moving up to lie next to her, the brunette pressed the length of her body along her lover's. Resting a hand below the swell of Calleigh's breast, she could feel the still rapid beating of the smaller woman's heart and the rise and fall of her chest.

A sense of peace enveloped Natalia as she watched her lover, _her lover, Calleigh_,collect herself. Along with peace came amazement at the realization of what had just happened. She had started out the night with a simple need to connect with another person and ended up fulfilling a fantasy.

_A wild, wild fantasy_. It was had been more than that though. It had been much more than sex, _though that part was pretty mind blowing_, the CSI smirked inwardly. The restlessness of earlier was gone completely though, replaced with a soul deep contentment that had nothing to do with a quick fuck and everything to do with the woman whose heart beat under her hand.

Natalia propped her head on her fist and watched as Calleigh reached up to lace her fingers through the hand on her chest before turning to the taller woman. The flickering candlelight faceted and fractured in the blonde's jewel toned eyes and Natalia found herself falling into that gaze. It was a place she longed to be, and didn't want to leave.

"So don't."

Natalia started, until she realized that she had spoken the last aloud, and Calleigh had answered.

"Don't leave Natalia. I meant it when I said this wasn't casual. I know neither of us planned this, but, I won't deny that I've wanted it. Will you?"

Natalia could no more deny her desire for this woman than she could quit breathing, and said so. Her gift was one of Calleigh's rare and infinitely precious mega watt smiles.

"What about work?" Natalia had to ask.

Calleigh shrugged, "We'll have to keep things professional; we both know that." A pause was followed by; "So that means no pushing aside the mass spec machine for a quickie during lunch break."

The impish suggestion took Natalia completely off guard, and she just gaped at Calleigh.

"You, are evil!" She laughed, both awed and delighted. This was the side of Calleigh Duquesne that was rarely seen at the lab – the playful, sunny, energetic facet to her personality. It took 10 years off her countenance, and gave Natalia the irresistible urge to hug her.

She settled for a gentle kiss and a quirk of her eye brow. "Damn, well there go my plans for tomorrow."

The two women shared a grin before Cal turned serious, "Yes, tomorrow. And the day after, and the day after that. It doesn't have to end if you don't want it too Natalia."

Calleigh's words echoed those she had used earlier on the dance floor, and now, facing her lover, Natalia could see the need and the vulnerability written plainly in jade colored eyes. Again, just as she had before, she answered Calleigh, "I don't want it to end."

With that, Calleigh reached up and drew the covers over them, blew the candles by the bed out, and moved into Natalia's waiting arms.

Drawing Calleigh close, Natalia reveled in the warmth and softness and painful perfection of being here, in this moment, cushioned by darkness and down, with her lover in her arms and a glorious tomorrow awaiting them.

Fin


End file.
